bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of dubstep remixes
The following is a list of songs that have been remixed by dubstep artists. 0-9 *16bit - Chainsaw Calligraphy (Kanji Kinetic Remix) *16bit - Chainsaw Calligraphy (PropaTingz Crunk Massacre Remix) A *Alex Clare - Too Close (Distance Remix) *Alice Deejay – Better Off Alone (Lymph Project Remix) *Amon Tobin - Kitchen Sink (Boxcutter Remix) *Apex – Nowhere to Run (Datsik & Excision Remix) *Archive - You Make Me Feel (Buku Dub Remix) *Art of Noise – Moments In Love (Caspa Remix) *Asa - Catch You (KOAN Sound remix) *Asking Alexandria – A Lesson Never Learned (Celldweller Remix) *Asking Alexandria – A Single Moment Of Sincerity (Bare Remix) *ATB – Let U Go (Mark Krupp Dubstep Remix 2011) *Avicii - Levels (Skrillex remix) *Avirl Lavigne - Hello Kitty (Barely Alive & Twine Remix) *Ayah Marar - The Raver (Xilent remix) B *Basement Jaxx – Raindrops (Doorly remix) *Bassnectar - Bass Head (MRK1 Remix) *Bassnectar - Heads Up (SPL remix) *Bassnectar - Heads Up (The Glitch Mob Remix) *Bassnectar - Voodoo (Beats Antique Remix) *Bastille - Overjoyed (Distance Remix) *Bat for Lashes – Daniel (Mt Eden Dubstep Remix) *Benny Benassi - Cinema (Skrillex remix) *Benny Benassi - Satisfaction (RL Grime Remix) *Björk - Hollow (16bit remix) *Black Eyed Peas - Rock That Body (Skrillex remix) *Blackdown - Crackle Blues (Burial Remix) *Blue Foundation - Eyes On Fire (Zeds Dead Remix) *Borgore - Foes (16bit Fuck Hoes remix) *Bring Me the Horizon – Sleep with One Eye Open (Tek-one remix) *Burial – Archangel (Phaseone Remix) *Burial - Distant Lights (Kode9 remix) C *Calvin Harris - Feel So Close (Nero remix) *Calvin Harris - I'm Not Alone (Doorly Remix) *Calvin Harris - We'll Be Coming Back (Killsonik Remix) *Calvin Harris - You Used to Hold Me (Nero Remix) *Caspa – Cockney Flute (Rusko Remix) *Cassius – I Love You So (Skream Remix) *Chase & Status - Hitz (Dillon Francis remix) *Chromeo – Night By Night (Skream Remix) *Crystal Fighters – Follow (Roksonix Remix) *Culprate - Don't Do That (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Cutline - Die For You (Shock One remix) *Cutline - Runnin' (Rollz remix) D *Dada Life – Kick Out The Epic Motherf**ker (Datsik Remix) *Datsik - Automatik (Melamin remix) *Datsik - Retreat (Elite Force Remix) *Datsik – Retreat (Excision Remix) * Dead C.A.T Bounce - Movements (Zomboy Remix) *deadmau5 - Ghosts'n'Stuff (Nero remix) *deadmau5 - I Remember (Caspa Remix) *deadmau5 - Raise Your Weapon (Noisia Remix) * Delilah - Breathe (Emalkay Remix) * Darude - Sandstorm (Candyland's OG Remix) * Darude - Sandstorm (Didrick Remix) * Darude - Sandstorm (Fatal Force Remix) Hop * Darude - Sandstorm (Spenda C Remix) * Destroy Disco - Riding High (Dodge & Fuski Remix) *Digital Mystikz - Ancient Memories (Skream remix) *Distance - Fallen (Vex'd Remix) *Distance - Night Vision (Skream's So Nasty Version) *Distance - Traffic (Goth-Trad Remix) *DJ Fresh - Gold Dust (Flux Pavilion Remix) *DJ Fresh - Gold Dust (SHY FX Re-Edit) *DJ Madd – Dub Marine (Kryptic Minds Remix) *DJ Madd – Someone (Breakage Remix) *Doctor P - Sweet Shop (Flux Pavilion remix) *Does it Offend You, Yeah? - Wondering (Dirtyphonics remix) *Dope Arcade – Ascension (MitiS Remix) *Dreadzone - Gangster (Trolley Snatcha remix) *Dubba Jonny – Home (Deep Focus Remix) *Dubba Jonny - Home (InContext Remix) E *Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Gemini Remix) *Ellie Goulding - Lights (Bassnectar remix) *Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed (Jakwob remix) *Ellie Goulding - Under the Sheets (Jakwob remix) *Ellie Goulding - Your Song (Blackmill Dubstep Remix) *Enter Shikari – Juggernauts (Blue Bear's True Tiger remix) *Example – Dirty Face (Benga Remix) *Example – Hooligans (Wire Remix) *Example - Kickstarts (Bar 9 remix) *Example - Last Ones Standing (Doctor P Remix) *Example – Midnight Run (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Excision – No Escape (Datsik Remix) *Excision - Sleepless (Xilent remix) *Excision - X Rated (Space Laces Remix) *Excision & Datsik – Deviance (Dirtyphonics Remix) * Excision & Downlink - Heavy Artillery (Skism Remix) F *FaltyDL - Human Meadow (Boxcutter remix) *Fever Ray – When I Grow Up (Bassnectar Remix) *Flight Facilities – Crave You (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) *Flux Pavilion - Voscillate (Roksonix Remix) *Foreign Beggars - Apex (Dirtyphonics Remix) *Freestylers - Cracks (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Friction – Led Astray (Culprate Remix) *Funkystepz – For U (Dodge & Fuski Remix) G *Ghislain Poirier – Blazin' (Modeselektor Remix) H *Hadouken! - Oxygen (Gemini remix) *Hadouken! - Turn The Lights (JFB remix) I *i SQUARE - Hey Lady (Skrillex remix) *Imogen Heap - Hide & Seek (Roksonix Dubstep Remix) *Infected Mushroom – Never Mind (Liquid Stranger Remix) J *J-One – All I Need (Phaeleh Remix) *Jamiroquai – Blue Skies (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Jack Dixon – Lose Myself (Dauwd Remix) *Jakes - Warface (D*Minds Remix) *James Vincent McMorrow – We Don't Eat (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix) *Jamie Woon - Wayfaring Stranger (Burial mix) K *Kid Sister – Pro Nails (Rusko Remix) *Kill the Noise - Deal With It (Koan Sound Remix) *Kill the Noise – Dying (Brown & Gammon Remix) *Kill the Noise – Kill The Noise (Alvin Risk Remix) *King Midas Sound – One Ting (Dabrye Remix) *Klaxons – It's Not Over (Skream Remix) *KOAN Sound – 80s Fitness (Reso Remix) *KOAN Sound – Talk Box (Kill The Noise Remix) *Krewella - Alive (Hardwell remix) *Krewella – Can't Control Myself (Candyland Remix) *Krewella - Live for the Night (Pegboard Nerds remix) *Krewella - Live for the Night (Xilent remix) L *LAXX - Brainbug (MUST DIE! Remix) * La Roux - In For the Kill (Skream's "Let's Get Ravey" Remix) *La Roux - In For the Kill (Skrillex Remix) *Lady Gaga - Alejandro (Skrillex Remix) *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (Skrillex Remix) *Laid Blak - RED (Chasing Shadows Remix) *Linkin Park – Lost In The Echo (KillSonik Remix) *Lisa Miskovsky - Still Alive (Mt Eden Remix) M *M'Black - Crush (BAR9 Remix) *M'Black – Heartbreak (Bare Noize Remix) *Magnetic Man – Soulz (Benga Remix) *Massive Music – Find My Way (Kode9 Remix) *Meg & Dia - Monster (DotEXE Remix) *Metrik – Freefall Reija Lee (xKore Remix) *MGMT - Kids (Datsik Remix) *Milanese - Mr Bad News (Clark Remix) *Milanese - The End (Untold Remix) *Mimi Page - Gravity (Omega Remix) *MJ Cole – Sincere (Nero Remix) *Modestep – Feel Good (Document One Remix) *Modestep - Feel Good (Eptic Remix) *Modestep - To The Stars (Break The Noize & The Autobots Remix) *Monsta - Holdin' On (Nero & Skrillex Remix) *Mount Kimbie - Carbonated (Peter Van Hoesen Remix) *Mount Kimbie - Maybes (James Blake Remix) *Mount Kimbie - Serged (FaltyDL Remix) *Mr. Projectile – Love Here (Bassnectar Remix) N *N-Type - Way of the Dub (Caspa remix) *Nero – Crush On You (Killsonik Remix) *Nero - Crush On You (Knife Party Remix) *Nero - Me & You (Dirtyphonics Remix) *Nero - Me & You (Roksonix Remix) *Nero - Must Be The Feeling (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Nero – Must Be The Feeling (Flux Pavilion & Nero Remix) *Nero - Promises (Skrillex & Nero Remix) *Nick Thayer – Facepalm (Dodge & Fuski Remix) *Nightcore – Monster (DotEXE Remix) *Nneka - Heartbeat (Chase & Status 'We Just Bought a Guitar' mix) *Noisia - Alpha Centauri (Excision & Datsik Remix) *Noisia - Machine Gun (16bit remix) *Noisia – My World (Posij Remix) *Noisia - Split the Atom (Kito remix) *Noisia – Stigma (Neosignal Remix) *Nosaj Thing - Fog (Jamie xx remix) O *Oceanlab - Satellite (Seven Lions Remix) *OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself (Culture Code Remix) P * Pattie Blingh And The Akebulan 5 – Brother: The Point (2562 Remix) * Peo De Pitte - Burning Up (Torqux & Twist) * Pinch – Punisher (Loefah's SE25 Remix) * Plan B - ill Manors (FuntCase Remix) * Plan B - She Said (16Bit Remix) * Plastician - Safari (AWE Remix) * Porter Robinson - 100% In The Bitch (Downlink Remix) * Porter Robinson - The State (SKisM Remix) * Porter Robinson - Unison (Knife Party Remix) * Pretty Lights - Done Wrong (Opiuo Remix) * Pretty Lights – Go Down Sunshine (12th Planet Remix) * Pretty Lights – Prophet (Culprate Remix) Q R *Rack'n'Ruin - Dazed & Confused (Skism's Baroque Out Remix) *Ramadanman - Revenue (Untold remix) *Reso - Axion (KOAN Sound remix) *Rob Zombie - Sick BubbleGum (Skrillex Remix) *Rollz – Plugged In (Bassnectar Remix) *Rusko - Cockney Thug (Caspa remix) *Rusko - Everyday (DJ Q Remix) *Rusko - Everyday (Netsky remix) *Rusko – Everyday (Original Sin Remix) *Rusko - Hold On (Sub Focus remix) S *SpcetraSoul - Away With Me Tamara Blessa (Kito Remix) * SBTRKT – Look At Stars (Machinedrum Remix) *SKisM - Exlir (Megalodon Remix) *SKisM - Exlir (Skeptiks Remix) *SKisM – Experts (xKore Remix) *SKisM - Power (Eptic Remix) * SKisM - Rave Review (Ak9 Remix) *SKisM - Rave Review (Dodge & Fuski remix) * SKisM - Rise Of The Idiots (FuntCase Remix) * SKisM - The Blank (16Bit Remix) *Skream - Monsoon (Loefah Remix) *Skrillex - Bug Hunt (Noisia remix) *Skrillex - Kill EVERYBODY (Bare Noize Remix) *Skrillex - Make It Bun Dem (Klaypex remix) *Skrillex - Recess (Flux Pavilion Remix) *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Noisia Remix) *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Phonat remix) *Spor - Pacifica (Chasing Shadows Remix) *Starkey - Stars (Ital Tek Remix) *Stellamara – Prituri Se Planinata (NiT GriT Remix) *Sub Focus - Could This Be Real (Joker Remix) T *TC – Where's My Money (Caspa Remix) * The Agitator - Say No! (Cutline remix) *The All-American Rejects - The Wind Blows (Skrillex Remix) *The Anix - Sleepwalker (Invader! Remix) *The Heavy – How You Like Me Now? (Joker Remix) *The One Hundred – Break Me Down (Tek-One Remix) *The Prodigy - Invaders Must Die (Chase And Status Remix) *The Prodigy - Omen (Noisia Remix) *The Prodigy - Take Me To The Hospital (Rusko Remix) *The Prodigy - Warrior's Dance (Benga remix) *The Prodigy – Breathe (NumberNin6 Remix) *The Prodigy – Smack My Bitch Up (Noisia remix) *The Prototypes - Cascade (Cutline Remix) *The Prototypes - Suffocate (Koven remix) *The Streets – Blinded by the Lights (Nero remix) *The Streets - In The Middle (Nero Remix) *The xx - Islands (Untold remix) *Thom York - And It Rained All Night (Burial Remix) *Toasty - Angel (Si Begg remix) *Toasty - The Knowledge (Untold remix) *Toasty - The Knowledge (Vex'd mix 2) *Toasty - The Knowledge (Vex'd mix) *TRG – Broken Heart (Martyn's DCM remix) *Tritonal - Still With Me (Seven Lions remix) *Tunnidge - 7 Breaths (Distance Remix) *Twin Atlantic - What is Light? Where is Laughter? (Skrillex Remix) *Two Fingers – Vengeance Rhythm (KOAN Sound Remix) U *UltraBlack – Bear Trap (Excision Remix) *Underworld – Rez (Bassnectar remix) *Untold – I Can't Stop This Feeling (Pangaea remix) *Untold - Just for You (Roska Remix) *Untold - Stop What You're Doing (James Blake remix) V *Vex'd - 3rd Choice (Loefah Remix) *Von D & Phe Phe - Show Me (Skream Remix) W X *Xilent - Boss Wave (James Marvel Remix) Y *Yogi - Burial Pusha T (Moody Good Remix) *Yogi - Burial Pusha T (Skrillex & Trollphace) *Yogi - Follow You Ayah Mayar (Trolley Snatcha Remix) *Yuna - Lullabies (Adventure Club Remix) Z *Zedd - Shave It (501 Remix) *Zedd - Spectrum (KDrew remix) *Zomby - Spliff Dub (Rustie remix) *Zomby - Spliff Dub (Suhk Knight remix) Category:Remixes Category:Lists